The Different you
by XxlovexX01
Summary: Clary died 3 years ago or so people think. she faked her death and was kidnaped by the others. she could return in exactly 3 years but would have to go in disguise to insure her safety and everyone else's. When she shows up at the institute in New York everything goes right or so she thinks. But can clary keep lying to everyone? Or will someone figure out what is going on for real?
1. Chapter 1

Hey **so this is my story the other you and I hope you like it I am trying out some new stuff and this story focus is on CLACE I love CLACE without a doubt so enough of my rambling on and on the different you**

 **A/N summary: Clary died 3 years ago or so people think. she faked her death and was kidnaped by the others. she could return in exactly 3 years but would have to go in disguise to insure her safety and everyone else's. When she shows up at the institute in New York everything goes right or so she thinks. But can clary keep lying to everyone? Or will someone figure out what is going on for real?**

* * *

 _Clarissa... Clarissa...CLARISSA you need to clam down you will see them again okay. She just nodded she was still in shock after what she had to do.  
"Clarissa you need to chose a name to be called when you go back you will be in disguise okay"_

 _" okay but I want my name to be... Scarlet Killrose yea Scarlet Killrose that will be my name and I want that name to mean light and dark just to give them some kind of hint okay"_

 _" yes okay but you can not tell them you will see them again just not for a while you are doing this for everyone okay" and she just nodded and then she passed out standing up so I had to catch her so she would still be able to talk and not hit her head on something._

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

today marks 3 years I have been away from everyone and today would be the day I go back. I don't know why they had me go back on such a moody day because this is also the day I supposedly died but not really. I am to go back to the institute and pretend to be Scarlet Killrose it means light and dark but I'm still really nervous to be back and having to lie to everyone. My personality is supposed to be fun, fashionable, and always on top.

I am post to be skilled with daggers and a bow and arrow and I have been training for three years and let me tell you I am still 5'2 and short but know I look completely different I have deep crimson colored hair I have curves and a great since of style. I am currently looking inn my full length mirror and Alvin walks in and puts his arms around my waist and puts his chin on my shoulder. Alvin and I have been dating for about 2 and a half years. He has helped me get through this and is coming to the institute with me and will be staying there with me. I have on a black crop top with white high waisted jeans that have rips all the way up to the top and some stiletto black heels with a white under coat.

" its time cla-"

" no my name is Scarlet not clary I cant be used to being called Clary our I might react to when someone class me that name okay"

" yea its just that you know that you are going to get to reveal your identity one day inn the feature and I don't want you to become someone diferent"

I grab my sin glasses off the night stand and put them on while saying " but I already am" I grab the rest of my luggage and leave my room for the last time. I slowly make my way down the hall way of what has become my home for the past 3 years. it was a very big house almost a mansion but not quite there yet. I walk to the end of the west hallway were they are having me open a portal with my stele me and Alvin grab each others hand and say goodbye and walk through thhe portal.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

today would be they day Clary died in my arms. every year I travel to Idris and go to the graveyard but this year there is someone new coming to New York for training and i'm needed here so I have to stay. It is currently 10 In the morning and I am training with Isabelle and Alec me and alec are currently sparing and isabelle is throwing daggers trying to improve because she is not good at throwing what so ever it is almost as bad as her cooking. Then out of nowhere Alec pins me to the ground with the training sword to my neck.

" wow Alec what happened"

" you zoned out then I pined you is this about what happened" he is referring to what happened 3 years ago

" no I just was taking input on what izzy was doing then I made a joke in my head it was about iz-"

I get cut short when Maryse walks in she announced that the new girl _Scarlie or something would be showing up in a few minutes. We all head out side to the court yard and wait for her to get here._

" _hey izzy"_

 _" yea jace"_

 _" do you think this girl might_ help me get over Clary" I watched as izzy jaw dropped to the ground

 _"are you saying that don't love clary anymore and that you want to forget her because I think she would frown upon that and not be very happy with you"_

 _" NO!_ nothing of the sort I just think it is time to move on clary wouldn't want me to never live life again she would want me to move on just not forget her and that would never happen"

Just as I said that the portal opens and they walk through as soon as I see the girl I suck in a sharp breath she looks like Clary a lot. Then I noticed that she is holding hands with a boy I had forgot that it was a girl and a boy. Maryse walks up to them and introduces her self but the girl looks like she is bored out of her mind and the boy looks like he is so interested like he has never seen a human before. Maryse then introduces us.

" Scarlet and Alvin this is Isabelle, Alec, and Jace they should be able to help you get to know your way around and they are the people youwill go demon hunting with so let's get inside"

we walked inside and already knew I had something for Scarlet.

* * *

 **Hey guys tis is my kinda first fan fiction because the first one I did I had stopped at he 4th chapter and deleted it because I did not have a vision on were it was going and I have vision for this one and I'm in for the long run with this one so stay alert because I'm going to try to post everyday if not every other day so I can keep up with my fans so have a great day**


	2. Deamon hunting

**Hey guys this is my 2nd chapter for the different you so I hope you guys enjoy PS to the person who left me a review saying that I should update soon I am already having clary realize that she misses Jace a lot and sorry for the delay**

 _" Hello I'm Maryse and I run this institute this is Isabelle, Alec, and Jace they should be able to help you find your way around and they are the people you will go demon hunting with"._

 ** _Clary's POV_**

" Okay" is all I said I look at Isabelle, Alec, and Jace and I see what they have become I haven't seen them in 3 years and it feels like I'm at home. I hear Jace take in a sharp breath because I know I look like ... well ...err me. We all start to head inside and we head up in the old elevator that sounds like crap as usual. When the elevator stops I look around the institute looks exactly the sam right down to the décor. I walk in the halls with Isabelle because she is going to show me my room.

" soo what are you skilled with" Isabelle said with her head hanging down.

" um I'm skilled with the bow and arrow" I didn't want to give to much away because I want to remain a mystery so they don't go and start to find stuff out about me. Once we get to my room I realize it is the same one that I stayed in when I first came to the institute. It was the same room that Jace told me the story about the falcon and valentine. But the room seemed different it was bigger and more clean almost as it was redone after I "died". when I stepped in Izzy told me we would be going demon hunting at a place called pandemonium even though I already knew what that was I knew how to dress so I got my bags and went to go pick out an outfit for later. I chose a silk cream colored dress and it happened to be a type of high-low dress but the high part stopped right under my butt and I cursed Alison for putting this in my luggage the low part was a very silky long part that went down to my ankles. The sleeves were long and they were laced so I could put runes on my arms. In the mean time before getting ready I decided to draw so I pulled out my sketch book and drew the only thing I knew how _Jace._

 _When I was done I noticed someone knocking on my door._ it seemed to be izzy considering that she yelled to start getting ready and to hope I was desent because she was coming in.

 _" Hey izzy"_

 _" Hey... Scarlet um how did you know they call me izzy"_

 _" well that's what your mom said she said usually everyone calls you Izzy I'm sorry if you didn't want me to call you that I mean I can just call you Isa-" she interrupted me mid_ -sentence

" NO! its fine really you can call me Izzy"

" Okay well what did you want" I say trying not to be rude or anything but that was a close one and I haven't even been here for 24 hours

" Well I was wondering if you needed help with anything your outfits or makeup"

" um.. yea could you tell me what you think of this dress I had it specially made for theses types of things"

" well unless your going to be bait tonight I don't think that it is going to work"

" did you not just listen to a word I just said it is specialty made for these types of things the lace on the sleeves are made with intricate lace so you cant see my runes then my high heeled boots are also specially made too they are designed to hold over 50 daggers two seraph blades and 3 steles.

" Wow so you don't have to be bait at all will I'm gonna let you have a go at because you need experience because we do this thing quite a lot"

"okay well I will get ready"

" no you are not getting away that easy I'm doing your hair and makeup so get your stuff and we are going to my room.

" k" was the only thing I said because I knew Isabelle she was not going to let me do it my self. I grab all my stuff and we start to head down to her room. When she opens her door I realize I is exactly the same just her vanity was clean and there was a picture of me and her stuck in the corner of her mirror. She sees me looking at it and quickly but surely says " She was a friend a great one she was everything to us. At the beginning she was like the enemy to all well except jace and she was his girlfriend or something like that and then she died in the dark war and then 3 years later here you come and you look exactly like her just with darker hair and deep midnight blue eyes and you have curves and a better since of fashion. But that is besides the point we need to get ready and I'm sorry I'm just rambling and I just needed to get that off my chest and wow I feel better" All I did was came up to her and gave her a hug because hearing her say that I was everything to them almost made me cave and I have been here for about a total of 16 hours and I just wonder how I'm am going to keep lying to them for god knows how long.

Once I put on my dress I let Isabelle put on my makeup and do my hair and man I mean she has still go tit she makes me look more pretty then ever. I looked in her full length mirror and I say how my perfect updo was a great match to the gold eyeshadow black eye liner and nude liquid lipstick. Isabelle had on a black tight dress that barley stopped mid-thigh and had me put runeds on her back.

Once me and Isabelle were ready to go we went into the weapons room were I knew were everything was with out a doubt.

" Hey Scarlet do you know what weapons to grab and what are the right ones" I thought this would have come from Izzy but it really came from jace andn I couldn't even make eye contact with him for even 5 seconds knowing that I would melt into his eyes and say something that wpuld end up in me giving away what I was doing. So I simply nod my head no and he comes to help me.

" So are you going to be bait tonight considering that you don't have much room to put any weapons"

" Umm.. well I do have plenty of room to put weapons and me and Izzy are going to switch off because she is going to show me how it is done"

" oh okay so what are you skilled in"

" the Bow an Arrow" shouted Izzy from across the room and jace just looked at me with a confused look

" um since I don't have and room for a Bow an Arrow can you hand me about roughly 20 daggers"

At that it caught the whole rooms attention they all just stared at me

" what"

" how are you gonna carry 20 daggers in that" said jace

" will you just hand me 20 daggers" I said this in an annoyed voice.

" yea okay sure" He reached over and handed me about 5 daggers at a time and watched me take off my high heeled boots.

" okay hand them to me" Every one in the room was watching me and I stared to just drop them in the boots carelessly and they all stared in awe as I just put the last dagger face up so it would look like it would go into my foot put really it disapered in to a secrect portal in my shoes allowing me to put in as many weapons in them as I felt I look at jace and say

" can you hand me two seraph blades"

" um sure" is all he said I still think he was in shock from all the daggers in my boots so he handed me two seraph blades and just stared at me

" umm can I help you with something"

" were are you going to put those seraph blades there much to big to put in your boots I dont even know why you are going to put you feet in them with a whole bunch of sharp daggers an-" I cut him off

" can you just stop for one second" then I picked up my boots out on seraph blade in each boot and finished my sentence " Okay lets get this straight I do not care what you guys think in any way shape or form I am here to get education and to earn my way the hell out of here so with that can we go because I need a distraction"

" why not just go to Alvin then" jace said under his breath

" I wont go to Alvin because he is more like a brother but I lead him on for my entertainment because he ..." Its just then I realize I went to far and with that I walk out the weapons room and head to the entrenced to wait for them.

* * *

 **Sorry for the major delay I have been very busy today so I am going to put out two chapters tomorrow instead of today and I didn't put this in my first chapter but I do not oen the mortal instruments so good bye till tomorrow**


	3. im so sorry

hey guys so I'm so very sorry but I don't think iwill be posting today because I am really sick and don't really have the energy to so if I post it will be later tonight so when I update this message will be gone


End file.
